Computing resources have become more affordable and pervasive over time. At the same time, the amount of data processed and maintained by servers has also significantly increased. This mix of accessible computing resources and voluminous amounts of data has spurred the growth of data analytics. In order to analyze data, data needs to be categorized and processed to allow trends to be extrapolated from the data.